


Associations

by metonymy



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle VII, originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=22638813#t22638813 with the prompts "playing doctor, foot fetish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Associations

The medical bay is possibly the least sexy place for Simon on Serenity. After that one incident at the start of his residency - he prefers to forget the smell of the morgue and the highly improper advances his fellow resident made - he's never associated medical settings with sex. A naked body on his exam table conjures up visions of a cold metal scalpel or a speculum, not the comforts of soft, yielding flesh. He has a hard enough time divesting his mind of its constant analytical chatter when he's with Kaylee, trying to shut down the voice in the back of his head that calmly lists the signs of arousal and the physiological events that occur during orgasm.

But Kaylee seems to have a mental checklist that she's ticking off. They've already had sex in both their bunks, whispering to keep the others from overhearing, hoping River wasn't listening with her mind. There was the time they were alone in the kitchen late at night, when Simon caught Kaylee enjoying a stolen strawberry and was so overcome that he stripped off her coveralls and brought her to not one, but two shuddering orgasms on the countertop. The other time when she teased him through his pants as they sat in the lounge, caressing his lap with her foot and wiggling her toes against his cock till he came, all messy and swift in his pants, and then cheerily offering to take his rotation on the laundry schedule. And that time when she pulled him into the shuttle and they fucked on a blanket, the wool scratching his back and barely shielding him from the cold metal deckplates, the warmth and wetness of her driving all knowledge of that discomfort from his mind.

So when Kaylee locks the door of the bay behind her and wraps her arms around his shoulders, Simon is hardly surprised. And apparently Kaylee's enthusiasm is more than able to drive all thoughts of history out of his head; she notices the bulge in his trousers, leans forward and breathes in his ear, "Ready to _examine_ me, Doctor Tam?"


End file.
